Killer Pretty
by Nyades Road Ghost
Summary: Severus Snape is a loner and doesn't have any friends, but when Bishop Mockery comes to woo him to the dark side, can Severus say no? Please read and review! Eventual Snape,OC slash.
1. Bishop to S 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! You probably haven't seen me in this section before. I'm a little nervous, you see, because this is my first Potter fic, and much more importantly, my first Snape fic. I really hope I don't mess this up. Your comments would really help me out a lot! I need to know if I'm making this too boring, because I do tend to do that. So, please, if you're reading this, then review. 

Also, I apoligize now for the Americanisms and the other things I get wrong. But whatever I do, it's for the sake of the plot. 

So, without further ado, here's my story!

Severus Snape, age 15 and a half, stormed out of the Great Hall. He held his books close to his chest and fought back the tears of embarrassment and shame and detailed his plots for murdering Sirius Black and every Gryffindor that stood in his way. This was the _second _time that week that Sirius had made a fool of Snape at dinner and it was near a point where he couldn't take it anymore. And the worst part was that instead of helping him out, his fellow house members just laughed with everyone else.

"What did I ever do to him?" He muttered bitterly. He sniffed a bit and began walking up the stairs. "And why in the hell does he deserve to have everything he does? All the friends, all the girls, all the fun, while I spend every night alone." He was finding it harder to keep the tears from coming. "What's so wrong with me that everyone hates me?" Finally finding his way to his dormitory, he uttered the password and hurried into his bedroom. He threw his books down violently on the floor and began pacing, running his hand through his stringy hair. He strolled over and picked up the crystal that his grandmother had given him last year because, "He doesn't seem like much of a grandson to me". He looked at it a bit, then smashed it on a wall. His tears were falling freely now. "I'd like to see him try to live my life!" He shouted. "Wouldn't be so cocky then, would you?" He picked up a snow globe that he'd gotten for his ninth birthday, which turned out to be the only birthday of his his parents did remember. He also threw it against the wall. He began to turn over furniture and lamps and anything he saw, ruining much of it. Finally he sat down on his bed, exhausted. "Why me?" He whimpered. He eventually drifted off into a light sleep. 

During his episode, Severus had failed to notice a young man watching from the doorway. "Poor fellow." The young man whispered.

********************************************

Severus had decided to get up very early that morning, eat breakfast when no one would be there, and spend the next hour or so in the library. His plan had worked well. "Maybe I'll do this everyday." He commented to no one in particular on his way to the library. He'd decided that it was time to read _Hogwarts, A History _again, just for the heck of it. He slipped the book off the shelf stealthily. He started walking to the table he had left his things at, ducking his head out of habit, when he ran smack into someone. 

"S-sorry." He said, flinching a bit. He offhandedly noticed how shiny the person's shoes were.

"Oh! It's fine." The person answered. Severus stole a look at him. "I'm Bishop. Bishop Mockery." He stuck his hand out. 

"S-Severus Snape." He answered, shaking Bishop's hand slowly. 

"What year are you?" His blue eyes seemed to smile with his mouth and were nicely framed by long lashes.

"Fifth. I don't recall seeing you here-,"

"I'm a fifth too. Slytherin house. Just transferred from Mali, in Africa."

"I'm a Slytherin too." He said quietly, still waiting for the catch. "And I'm surprised that you don't have much of an accent…"

"Well, my family's actually from here. We moved to Africa when I was seven or so, something about finding our roots." Severus nodded. "Not much for conversation, are we?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that – Well, honestly?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have any friends. At all. I mean, not even one that I see in the halls and wave too."

"Oh, surely not."

"Just ask anyone. I'm pretty much a recluse." His pale cheeks pinkened a little.

"I'll make it my duty to get you out of that shell then, Severus." 

"No, it's fine. I've only got two years left anyways."

"I'll-,"

"It was nice meeting you, Bishop." He said, ducking his head again. He'd gotten a little uncomfortable with how the conversation was going. He made it back to his table, grabbed his stuff, and quickly left. "Maybe _that's _why you're friendless, Snape. Can't even make decent conversation without whining…"

********************************************

Finally it was time for Severus' favorite class of the day: potions. Professor Spilken seemed to be the only one of his teachers who knew him by name, and it thrilled him. He was the best potion maker in class, he'd been told many times by him, and it felt great to know that he was finally good at _something_. He walked into class, taking his usual seat in the front row, and sat patiently until the teacher began his lesson.

"Good morning students. You will find your supplies on that table over there. Your instructions should be in front of you now. Please work quietly and I will check on you all periodically. That is all." 

Snape wasn't bothered at all by the fact that he didn't have a partner, and Spilken wasn't either, knowing he didn't really need one. He walked over to get his supplies and noticed the boy from the library was also in this class. The boy noticed him and came over. 

"Hey, Severus! Didn't see you in here."

"No, you wouldn't have."

"Oh, you're too hard on yourself."

"Wait a second…do my eyes deceive me?" Severus cringed as he recognized the voice. _For the love of God…let him be talking to someone else! _He thought. 

"No, James, I think someone's actually talking to our dear old Sev!" Sirius and James were standing behind him but he didn't dare turn around. Bishop obviously noticed his distress.

"And you would be…?" He ventured. 

"Charming. He can even speak on his own." Sirius said with a grin.

"I'm James Potter, and that's Sirius. Trust us, you really don't want to associate with that dolt."

"And I gather you would rather me spend my time with tactless Gryffindors?" Bishop replied.

"Hey, your funeral, mate. Just trying to give you a heads up." They wandered back to their seats.

"You don't have to stick up for me. I've learned to tune them out by now."

"How long have they been like this?"

"Oh, about since our second year. Dunno why, really."

"Listen, d'you have a partner? We could, you know-,"

"If you're just reaching out in sympathy, I don't need it." Severus said coldly. 

"I've got to have some kind of friend by the end of the day. Otherwise, what will I tell my mum?" Snape half smirked at this, mildly wondering what it was like to have a mother that cared about their son making friends. "There's something other than a frown. We've made an improvement." He said with a grin. 

"C'mon, let's start this before out ant legs stop wriggling. We'd be in a fix if they weren't fresh enough." Severus said, attempting some humor.

"You know, I think I'm a good influence on you. And I hope to the heavens above that you know what to do, because I haven't the slightest idea."

********************************************

"Have you had any luck, Kelly?" 

"A little. I found the guy at least, and I think I'm getting him to trust me some."

"You're taking this a little lightly. You realize that he has the potential to be more vicious than his cousin? You realize we need that on our side?"

"Yes, yes, I know. You've told me that before. I've got some ideas on how to get him quicker."

"Care to share?"

"Not particularly."

"Well, then this is good night."

"Good night, Maggie."

*Click*

Bishop Mockery lay down on his new bed, exhausted from his first day at school. He never thought he'd pass for a 15 year old, much less a Bishop, but apparently no one gave him a second look. And with that Snape boy on his side, he could really move up in his Lord's inner circle. 

To be continued… 

Again, please review! Please? Please? I really, really, really need it on this story. I'm insecure about it. You can even flame me! Just as long as I know that *****someone* is reading this…


	2. Pretty When You Smile

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the reviews! At least I know someone's reading. Sorry again for all the Americanisms, and sorry if it's out of character. 

**This chapter is dedicated to Trey Parker's chin in _Cannibal! The Musical_.**

Onto the story! 

"Severus. Hey, Severus? Are you up yet?" Snape awoke to a voice whispering in his ear. He smiled a little and the voice laughed. Then he realized he wasn't dreaming anymore and jumped straight out of his bed.

"What did you do?" He asked frantically, fully expecting another prank like last month's as he tore his bedding off his bed.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" Bishop grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Oh, it's you." He said quietly, now a bit embarrassed. Luckily he hadn't woken anyone in his dormitory. He looked down at Bishop's hands, still clasping his own. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had touched him in a gentle way.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" He whispered.

"A – a little."

"You're one paranoid fellow."

"Thanks, I guess." His hands were let go of and he folded his arms across his chest self- consciously. 

"Let's talk." Bishop said, making himself comfortable on Severus' bed. He sat down next to him and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" 

"Three o'clock or so."

"And you're not tired?"

"A little." He admitted. "But I'd like to see why you're so shy. It'll bug me all day if I don't."

"Well, we could talk about you…"

"Why not you?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm still waiting for the catch."

"There isn't one, I'll tell you that now. Ok, for starters: family life."

"Let's not-,"

"Let's. It'll make you feel better."

 "I really don't think-,"

"So it's that you don't trust me? I mean, it's fine, but-,"

Severus sighed heavily. He'd finally gotten someone interested, and he wasn't going to let it go. "I have a sister and maybe a few other siblings, I'm not sure."

"How can't you be sure?"

"My father is…he was very…"

"Abusive?" He ventured.

"Yes…that would be it. So Frances and I ran off when I was nine and she was 10 and live on our own now, with one of our great uncles, Claude, supporting us." Bishop nodded. "I remember when he found us," He snorted. "When we were in this warehouse, he said, uh, 'Michael, I can't let your mind go to waste.' And then he bought us an apartment, and that was that."

"Michael?"

"That was my given name. I stopped going by it when I came here, but before I was Michael Parker."

"Hey! Little known fact about Severus Snape."

"I've never told anyone that before…" He said as if he couldn't believe it. 

"Does your sister still go by Frances?"

"No, now she goes by Sibyll. Sibyll Trelawny, after a seer from the 1300's."

"I'll make a note to talk to her today."

"She's a little hard to miss, what with her dramatic taste in clothing. She likes shawls." 

"Why are you so shy?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because of those pansies in Potions?"

"Partly."

"I could hex into next Saturday if you asked me to. Or I could show you a few tricks."

"I don't want to get in trouble…"

"No one would have to know."

"What kind of tricks?" Severus asked cautiously.

"Meet me by the lake tonight at midnight. We'll have some fun." He said with a dark gleam in his eye.

********************************************

At this point, Snape was still blissfully unaware to the fact the Bishop might have been up to no good and was slowly getting used to the fact that someone might actually enjoy his company. Unburdened by this foreknowledge, it was with a free and unclouded mind that he went into his Divination class, which he happened to share with his sister.

"Sev? Are you actually smiling?" She asked, genuinely shocked. He'd been smirking ever so slightly, but apparently enough for Sibyll to notice. All he did was hang his head a little and take the seat next to her. "Oh, and I talked to that new boy…he says you two are friends?"

"Yes, it seems so. Someone actually likes being with me." He said.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Just listen to you! Your voice is even happy! How'd you manage to get rid of all that bad karma?"

"The gods seem to be on my side." She patted his hand awkwardly. "And you want to know something?" He whispered, almost excitedly. "He's gonna teach me some hexes tonight at midnight by the lake."

She giggled. "This is so cool Sev!"

"Is it?" He said. "I'm afraid that-,"

"Shush! Listen, I knew this was going to happen!"

"What?"

"Well, I have some good news too…those tea leaf fortune telling techniques I've been working on are turning out right! I can predict things now, and it said that you were going to meet someone new and…"

"And?" He asked with a smirk.

"Do you…do you fancy him, by chance?"

He seemed taken aback. "Well, I don't know. I guess I do, a little."

"Oh." She said, her face falling a bit. He was about to ask what her face was about when class started up. What she hadn't told him was that in the leaves, she'd seen he'd be in a relationship with a new person…but also that the person would lead onto a different, troublesome path.

********************************************

When the last class of the day, Herbology, was over Severus made his way back to the castle. This was the first time since that he could remember truly being happy and looking forward to something. He knew, in the back of his mind, that this was probably fake, some kind of trick, and that he shouldn't get too involved lest he be hurt. But he couldn't get off his high, and the thought that he was wanted by someone. He was also giddy because he'd never broken a rule before in his life and wasn't doing it alone. He made it to his room and lie down on his bed, for once, happy to be alive. Bishop soon found him in there and was glad to find Severus smiling. He walked over and slowly lay next to him.

"Is this ok?" He whispered. Severus smiled at him in return, a big, bright smile. "You know, you're pretty when you smile." He said, testing the waters.

"You really think so?"

"Definitely." 

"You're not just trying to convert me to your wacky religion?"

"No." He answered honestly. "You really are pretty."


End file.
